If I Could Be Your Angel
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: After his best friend dies, she comes to his aid to be a shoulder to cry on. MorrisonxOC


Title: If I Could Be Your Angel

Author: Tuesday.Night.Hardcore.Queen

Pairings: MorrisonxOC

Summary: After his best friend dies, she comes to his aid to be a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

A cold silence filled the arena. Every one of the WWE Superstars were standing under the Titantron at the top of the ramp. Tears were being shed, hearts were broken, and feelings were hurt. A chill crept through the fans and the superstars alike.

Vince stood in front of the WWE Superstars. He hated having to do this. But he was the boss and it was his job when it came to doing things like this.

He sighed before speaking into the mic. "I am sad to announce that Mike Mizanin has passed away. Now, Mike might have one of the most liked people around, but he definitely loved his job in this business. He did his best at what he loved to do and he only gave one hundred percent of what he had. He was one of the most passionate athletes that ECW and WWE had. And tonight, we will honor his name for being such an amazing person, friend, and employee of this business!"

Some cheered, some clapped, a lot of them cried even if they didn't like Mike. Of course his friends cried over his death. Especially John Morrison, who was his best friend. The one that was always by his side and always had his back. He respected Mike of course, because he saw Mike as a true, down-to-earth type of person. He was a good person, even if the fans couldn't see it.

On the commercial break, all of the superstars went backstage. Some went out to wrestle, some cried their eyes out backstage. Some left because they couldn't stand to be in the arena and it hurt too much to even think about their friend's passing. It was definitely a dark time for the WWE.

John travelled to his locker room. He was just too shooken up to be around anyone else. His face swollen up and wet from crying for almost two hours; especially around his eyes. They were bloodshot and had turned bright green from the tears. He was never going to ever see his best friend again. No more fun times, no more laughter, no more smiles, no more goofy and random moments, no more Dirt Sheet.

No more of that ever again.

And no matter even if he got another tag team partner, nobody could ever replace Mike. He was like his brother.

Just the thought of it all, had John's head spinning. Everything was so overwhelming right now. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't even stand right; he was dizzy from all the pain and sadness going to his head. John leaned over toward the wall and just dropped down to his knees. He couldn't take it all anymore. He broke down even further to the thought of Mike never coming back again. He was never going to be in his life again. And then that's when all of his emotions just poured out of his face. Even when it came to the point where he couldn't stop crying it hurt so much.

A small, petite blacknette came passed the corner. Eiris saw the Los Angeles native sobbing. Of course, she was crying earlier because Mike was a friend of her's too. But she knew Mike and John had the strongest connection of all. She couldn't help but feel the deepest sympathy and sadness for the man.

"John?" she called his name. She walked to him. He didn't respond to her. So she called his name again. "John?"

Eiris squatted down so that she was at his level. She put a hand on his cheek, comforting. It was still wet. She put another hand under his chin, carassing his face. "Hun, please stop crying. I know it hurts so much, but-it's gonna be okay..."

That was a stupid thing to say, she knew. Of course it wasn't going to be okay. Mike just died! How come it was so hard to speak to him. She was usually so good at this. She wanted to comfort John so much in his time of pain, but she just couldn't find the right words to say.

John looked up at her, still sobbing. His words expected towards her. "No, Eiris, no it's not. He's never going to be with us again. I'll never get to see him again. Mike's gone, out of my life."

She sighed deeply and held him in her arms. She felt him bury his face into her neck as he continued to cry. She didn't care if he did. She wanted him to let it out. "I'm so sorry John. I know you two were so close with one another. I know, Mike was such a great guy and I miss him so much too. It isn't fair that he's gone... I mean, damn, why him...? I knew you loved him so much like your own younger brother. We all had so much great times with him...but he's in a better place right now. I know, it's the corniest thing to say, but it's true. He's not in pain anymore. He's with someone that's loves him so much too right now. He's with God now."

Like God, Eiris wanted to just protect John. She wanted to protect him from all the pain. He was so vunerable right now, she wanted to be his support. She wanted to be forever by him. She didn't want him to be hurt anymore. She was only her little self, but she wanted to find anything to make everything better for him.

John said nothing, but heard everything. He lifted his head up and looked at her with his tear-stained face. His eyes blurry from the tears. "Thank you so much, Riss...I appreciate it so much right now..."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome, John, don't even worry about it."

She kissed his cheek respectively. But then, as she pulled away, he looked at her as he felt the kiss touch his skin. He kissed her back, but on her lips. It would take some time, but she was right, he'd get through the pain, but it would take one step at a time. But he was going to do it with her with him.


End file.
